Embodiments described herein relate generally to toy construction blocks.
Children use construction toys to construct different forms and shapes. These construction toys are usually in the shape of blocks. Each block has the ability to interconnect to other blocks to form specific forms and shapes. Each block, however, is not necessarily capable of rotating or bending while interconnected to another block. Therefore the constructed form or shape, comprised of these blocks, is usually static and/or includes only a few customized parts that allow for movement.
There are two main limitations of this type of construction toys or blocks. The first limitation is that when using these blocks, children are not always capable of constructing dynamic structures that they can easily bend and/or rotate or otherwise manipulate. The second limitation is that the number of possible dynamic forms and shapes to be constructed is limited since the blocks are readily designed to interconnect at a specific angle and to primarily form static structures.
Therefore, a need exists for toy construction blocks that can rotate relative to each other and can interconnect at a variety of angles without easily separating, and without the need for customized parts to allow for dynamic movements of the resulting structure.